24K Magic (song)
24K Magic is a song by American singer-songwriter, Bruno Mars. It serves as the lead single of the third album with the same name and it was released on October 7, 2016 along with it's music video, and made available for digital download and streaming by Atlantic Records. The song is a very "synth-heavy" funk, disco, and contemporary R&B song. The song was written by Mars, Christopher "Brody" Brown, and Phillip Lawrence while the track was produced by Shampoo Press & Curl with additional production by The Stereotypes. Music Video The video takes place at Circus Circus Las Vegas Hotel and Casino as it features Mars and his friends having a party while the video also cuts to shots of him also riding in a Black Cadillac Allante. Lyrics Tonight I just want to take you higher Throw your hands up in the sky Let's set this party off right Players, put yo' pinky rings up to the moon Girls, what y'all trying to do? 24 karat magic in the air Head to toe so player Uh, look out! Pop pop, it's show time (Show time) Show time (Show time) Guess who's back again? Oh they don't know? (Go on tell 'em) Oh they don't know? (Go on tell 'em) I bet they know soon as we walk in (Showin' up) Wearing Cuban links (ya) Designer minks (ya) Inglewood's finest shoes (Whoop, whoop) Don't look too hard Might hurt ya'self Known to give the color red the blues Ooh shit, I'm a dangerous man with some money in my pocket (Keep up) So many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket (Keep up) Why you mad? Fix ya face Ain't my fault y'all be jocking (Keep up) Players only, come on Put your pinky rings up to the moon Girls, what y'all trying to do? 24 karat magic in the air Head to toe so player Uh, look out! Second verse for the hustlas (hustlas) Gangstas (gangstas) Bad bitches and ya ugly ass friends (Haha) Can I preach? (Uh oh) Can I preach? (Uh oh) I gotta show 'em how a pimp get it in First, take your sip (sip), do your dip (dip) Spend your money like money ain't shit (Whoop, whoop) We too fresh Got to blame it on Jesus Hashtag blessed They ain't ready for me I'm a dangerous man with some money in my pocket (Keep up) So many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket (Keep up) Why you mad? Fix ya face Ain't my fault y'all be jocking (Keep up) Players only, come on Put your pinky rings up to the moon Hey girls What y'all trying to do? 24 karat magic in the air Head to toe so player Uh, look out! (Wooh) Everywhere I go they be like Ooh, so player ooh Everywhere I go they be like Ooh, so player ooh Everywhere I go they be like Ooh, so player ooh Now, now, now Watch me break it down like (Uh) 24 karat, 24 karat magic What's that sound? 24 karat, 24 karat magic Come on now 24 karat, 24 karat magic Don't fight the feeling Invite the feeling Just put your pinky rings up to the moon Girls, what y'all trying to do? 24 karat magic in the air Head to toe so player Put your pinky rings up to the moon Girls, what y'all trying to do? (Do) 24 karat magic in the air Head to toe so player (24 karat) Uh, look out (24 karat magic, magic, magic)